Egal wie lange der Winter dauert
by Mangodress
Summary: Abbys Ängste lassen sie Marcus aufsuchen und das führt zu 'dem Kuss'.
_Hallo zusammen. Ich habe es tatsächlich geschafft und habe eine neue Geschichte für euch. Wieder eine Übersetzung (selbstverständlich mit Erlaubnis der Autorin), aber diesmal von 'TheBestTeacup', auch einer Kabby-Autorin auf AO3 (ich kann nur sagen, lest ihre Geschichten, sie schreibt brillant). Der Titel lautet im Original_ _'No Matter How Long The Winter'._

 _Die Originalstory findet ihr hier: archiveofourown (Punkt) org/works/5815927_

 _Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe wieder auf eure Reviews._

* * *

Abby war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihren ersten Winter auf der Erde erleben würde. Als Kind träumte sie oft von der Jahreszeit, in der die Blumen aus dem Boden schossen und Tierbabys erschienen. Jetzt, als Erwachsene, waren diese bestimmten Monate nur noch einige Wochen entfernt und die Chancen, dass sie eine blühende Blume oder ein neugeborenes Rehkitz sah, waren so düster wie zu ihrer Zeit im Weltall.

Alles war grau und furchtbar. Mehr und mehr Leute wurden mit Verletzungen zu ihr gebracht, die sie sich aus dem Konflikt mit den Groundern zuzogen. Thelonious, einst ein Leuchtfeuer der Stärke, musste zur Sicherheit aller weggesperrt werden, weil er wieder und wieder von nuklearen Waffen und der Stadt des Lichts schwätzte. Clarke hatte sich auf die Seite der Grounder geschlagen, zusammen mit Octavia und dabei beide, Bellamy und Abby verwirrt und desorientiert zurückgelassen.

Das Einzige, das die niemals stockende Ratsvorsitzende auf den Beinen hielt, war Marcus Kane. Seit Mount Weather war er immer ihre rechte Hand gewesen, beriet sie immer bei ihren Entscheidungen und stand hinter ihr, wenn sie eine harte Wahl treffen musste. Er tröstete sie als Clarke ging, unterstützte sie, als sie Jaha verhaften ließ und schützte sie, als ihre Leute zu rebellieren begannen. Mit seiner Hilfe war es ihr Möglich, einen Anschein von Kontrolle zu errichten und auch wenn in keinerlei näherer Zukunft die Dinge perfekt laufen würden, kooperierten zumindest ihre Leute besser als nach dem Fall des Berges.

Abby war optimistisch gewesen, den Frühling zu erleben, aber dann sagte Marcus ihr, dass er nach Polis gehen würde und ihr Optimismus verschwand.

Er verließ sie, sie und das Camp. Er behauptete, es sei zum Besten aller, dass er sicher sei, er könne Lexa und Clarke dazu bringen, zum Frieden aufzurufen. Er würde Bellamy und ein paar andere der 100 mitnehmen und sie in der Hoffnung zurücklassen, dass dieser verdammte Krieg enden könne. Sie bat und bettelte ihn an, es nicht zu tun, jemand anderen auszusenden, aber in typischer Marcus-Manier bestand er darauf, dass es seine Verantwortung sei.

Sie würde sterben.

Nicht durch den Krieg oder irgendeine Bedrohung, die ihr verrückter Ex-Ratsvorsitzender darstellte oder durch eine Rebellion. Sie könnte all diese Dinge handhaben. Nein, sie würde sterben, weil sie sicher war, dass Marcus diese Mission nicht überleben würde. Die Grounder warn zu impulsiv dieser Zeit und es gab nicht einmal eine gute Chance für diesen Mann, es nach Polis zu schaffen, geschweige denn zu Lexa durchzudringen. Die Chancen standen gegen ihn und nach Jakes Tod und Clarkes Verschwinden war sich Abby sicher, dass der Verlust dieses Mannes ihr Ende wäre. Es wäre der letzte Nagel in ihrem Sarg.

Diese Angst brachte sie dazu, in der Nacht vor seinem Aufbruch zu seinem Zelt zu gehen. Sie fand ihn neben dem offenen Eingang sitzend, seine Augen in die Ferne starrend, während er über welchen Plan auch immer nachdachte, der sich gerade in seinem Kopf formte.

"Was, wenn ich dir befehlen würde zu bleiben?", fragte sie, ihn aus seinen Gedanken unterbrechend und brachte sich damit ein nerviges Halblächeln ein. "Würdest du gehorchen?"

"Nein, Ratsvorsitzende, würde ich nicht."

"'Ratsvorsitzende' mich nicht Marcus, wir sind längst darüber hinaus."

Er sah sie spöttisch an und stand auf, seine Haltung zeigte ihr, dass er bereit war zu streiten, sollte sie es sein. "Du bist diejenige, die hier auftaucht und über Befehle redet. Ich nahm nur an, dass du eine Grenze ziehen würdest."

"Ich brauche dich hier, Marcus, würde eine andere Bitte deine Meinung ändern? Du weißt, ich bin mir nicht zu fein, dich anzuflehen."

"Und du weißt, dass falls es jemals eine Möglichkeit für Frieden geben sollte, es diese ist."

Und verdammt sei er, weil er so Recht hatte. Es bestand die große Möglichkeit, dass er Lexa und Clarke niemals erreichen würde, aber falls er es tat, falls er wundersamerweise eine Audienz bei ihnen erhielt, dann hatte sie keine Zweifel daran, dass er es schaffen würde, sie zu einer Allianz zu überreden. Es war gut möglich, dass er ihre Leute rettete.

Falls er es schaffte.

Ich weiß, dass das unsere Chance ist, Marcus, unsere beste Chance, aber..." Sie unterbrach sich, schaute weg als sie sich dazu zwang, ihre wahren Gefühle nicht preiszugeben. Das wäre zu ungerecht, es wäre zu manipulativ und sie würde nicht diese Frau sein.

"Aber was?"

Er trat näher, was sie dazu veranlasste, seinen ausdrucksstarken braunen Augen zu begegnen, die so voller Sorge waren und dieser Blick zusammen mit seinem sanften Ton brachen sie. Eine Träne lief ihre Wange hinab, als sie ein einziges Wort flüsterte, darauf hoffend, dass er verstand.

"Jake."

Der Blick aus geweiteten Augen, den er ihr gab, sagte ihr, dass er in der Tat verstand. Er verstand ihre Angst, ihren Kummer, ihre Liebe Er verstand, dass falls sie ihn nach Jake verlor, sie sich davon nicht erholen würde. Sie sah das Verständnis auf seinem Gesicht aufblitzen und bevor sie noch ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte, was sie in gerade in diesem Mann ausgelöst hatte, strebte er zu ihr und presste sie gegen sich als seine Lippen sich auf ihre senkten.

Es brauchte eine halbe Sekunde, damit Abby verstand was geschah, eine halbe Sekunde, um Marcus' starke Arme um sie herum zu bemerken, seine Lippen sanft gegen den ihren, sein Bart, der ihre Wangen kitzelte. Eine halbe Sekunde, bevor ihre Are sich um ihn schlangen, ihre Hände durch sein Haar strichen, als sie sich gegen ihn presste, ihre Augen sich vor vollkommener Freude flatternd schlossen.

Sie standen da einige Minuten oder Stunden (sie konnte es wirklich nicht sagen), prägten sich das Gefühl des jeweils anderen ein, bevor Marcus sich letztendlich zurückzog, gerade genug um seine Stirn gegen die ihre zu lehnen.

"Abigail Griffin, du hörst mir jetzt zu; Ich liebe dich. Okay? Ich liebe dich mehr, als ich jemals zuvor einen anderen geliebt habe." Er küsste sanft ihre Augenlieder, als sich bei seinen Worten Tränen zu sammeln begannen. "Ich muss gehen, das weißt du. Aber du solltest auch wissen, dass ich nicht gehen möchte und ich nicht fernbleiben will. Ich habe zu viel in diesem Camp, dass mich ans Leben bindet. Ich habe dich. Und ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich zurückkomme."

Abby stieß einen zittrigen Atemzug aus, ihre Arme schlagen sich noch enger um ihn. "Versprich es mir, Marcus, ich weiß, es ist nicht fair, aber ich muss es trotzdem hören."

Er küsste sie abermals und flüsterte dabei Versprechen gegen ihre Lippen und machte damit weiter bis die Sonne ein paar Stunden später aufging. Und mit einem letzten geraunten Versprechen zog er sich zurück und trat durch die Tore des Camps.

Abby war nicht sicher, ob sie leben würde, um ihren ersten Frühling auf der Erde zu sehen, aber als Marcus sechs Wochen später zurückkam, gerade als die Blumen in voller Blüte standen, verschwand diese Angst.

* * *

 _So. Das war's schon wieder. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Ich bitte in jedem Fall um eure Rückmeldung (auch, wenn es euch nicht gefallen hat und ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge habt). Wie gesagt, lest euch die Original-Fanfiction durch, falls ihr im Englischen soweit fit seid. Hier noch einmal der Link:_ _archiveofourown (Punkt) org/works/5815927_

 _Bis dahin...Ich wünsche euch ein schönes Wochenende._


End file.
